ningenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoto Jinsoku
Character First Name: Shoto Character Last Name: Jinsoku IMVU Username: lShotonl Age: 15 Date of Birth: 55 AJW Gender: male Affiliation: Kumogakure Height: 5'4 Weight: 98 Occupation: Samurai Scars & Tattoos: (( Tattoos are not available until the age of 18 )) Relationship Status: Single, he does think what it would feel like having a significant other but knows it would get in the way of his dram of becoming the general of the samurai. Personality & Behaviour: In summary Shoto Jinsoku can be written as: Quiet, calm, keeps to himself about most things but seeks out training from whomever can interest him and make him better, stronger, and powerful. He isn’t the” Oh I wish to be the most powerful person in the worlsd. Bloodline/Clan/Family: Jinsoku Ninja Class: samurai/shinobi First Elemental Nature: Second Elemental Nature: None Summon: (( Only available for Chuunin and higher )) Weapon of choice: Wakizachi (Basically a Tanto) Strengths: Taijutsu Hand seals Weaknesses: Ninjutsu Genjutsu Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chuunin (60 pieces). Jounin (70 pieces) Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Light Weapon ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Medium Weapon ((Max 2) costing 7 pieces each): Heavy Weapon ((Max 1) costing 8 pieces each): Small Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): Medium Scroll (cost 6 pieces each): Large Scroll (cost 7 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Soldier Pills ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List: Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Allies: Rivals: Background Information: Now, to go into the history of Shoto. When he was younger he was fascinated with swords. Finding the interest in this at the age of 2, he had always been in the yard playing with sticks as if swords. By the age of 7 his parents disappeared, no one knew where they have gone, which fuels his ambition o find his parents (Never does). So he trains and trains to become better and hopefully find them. His posture is sort of slouchy, his arms most of the time are folded and walking silently. His thoughts always to himself and never to be spoken unless he gains trust of someone which is kind of hard to obtain. (Sort of like Shikimaru). Finding a lead to his parents he went to seek it but was ambushed by other kids (age 17) at the age 6, which they beat him to near death where he spent a couple of months in the hospital laying in bed ask day led him to develop a split personality. Now at age 8 he is back on his feet bent on revenge seeking out the kids who had put hi in the . Months go by as he finally found the kids as he mercilessly attacked them but he was stopped by grandfather before he could lay a hit on them. His grandfather took Shoto to his house and taught him about his samurai roots. Now three years go by of him studying the history and creed of the samurai. His grandfather set him off to the village of kumogakure to restore the place of samurai. Shoto now 11 and entering the academy of kumogakure. Roleplaying Library: Story Progression: Special Events: Casual Encounters: Spars and Battles: Wins: Losses: Training Roleplays: Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Category:Kumogakure Category:People